


Who I Come Home To

by asianfairyfloss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuties, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Just Shoot Me, M/M, So much fucking fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asianfairyfloss/pseuds/asianfairyfloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blu-Ray discs do not play in cd players. There is no such thing as downloading free music online. Yes, that virus was from that porn site. </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>the one where Stiles works as a IT guy and comes home after a really long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who I Come Home To

He’s livid, absolutely livid. If he never sees another person again it’d be too soon.

“I swear to God.” Stiles mutters while unlocking the front door, “The customer is always right my ass. No you cannot play a Blu-ray disc in a regular cd drive. No you cannot download magical free music. It’s not fucking free. Yes, your computer does have a virus from porn. No it’s definitely from a porn site. God!” He continues his rant while throwing all his things on the end table near the door and shrugging off his shoes and socks. He continues muttering non-specific things till he gets to the only bedroom in the house.

“I hate people. I hate them. Hate them so much.” He concludes before stopping in front his bed.

“Well, I suppose that’s one way to show your love.” Isaac drawls from underneath Scott. Scott can’t help but laugh and pet Isaac’s head lovingly while shift closer to the taller boy.

Stiles can’t help but snap,“ _Are you serious_? I’ve had it with people and you two starting without me on my bed is the last thing I need right now.” Scott detangles himself from Isaac and makes his way over to Stiles. He starts undressing him while moving him towards the bed,

“We just started. We don’t even mind restarting from the beginning, I mean you didn’t miss much.” “But Orange is the New Black was my idea for date night. You couldn’t have waited like 10 more minutes.” Isaac pulls Stiles down in front of him and becomes the big spoon while Scott climbs over both and curls up behind Isaac.

“It was my fault. I pressured him and you know he can’t say no to either of us.” Isaac murmurs into Stiles’s ears.

“Yeah. I know. It was just a shitty day at work and **this** was the only thing I was looking forward to today.” Scott reaches an arm under Isaac’s and Stiles’s to get some contact on the boy even if it’s just his ribs.

“We’ll make it up to you Stiles, you get the controller privileges and you get to choose dinner after the first episode.” Isaac snorts right in time for Stiles to argue,

“I was already going to get both of those things, don’t even pretend like I wasn’t.” Scott tries to tickle Stiles only to end up poking Isaac. Isaac in return gives a violent twitch that causes them all to scatter into different sections of the bed.

“Scott, I do believe you just waged war,” Stiles grins before swiping up a pillow and throwing it at the Alpha.

“Pillow fight!” Isaac yells before diving to the floor where all the throw pillows lay stacked.

“No fair, Isaac has all the good ones!” Scott calls using the first pillow Stiles threw as a defense.

“Well you should have thought about that before trying to start date night without the main guest.” Stiles jokes while grabbing the two other pillows that were still on the bed.

“I thought we confirmed that that was Isaac?”

“Isaac still has get-out-of-jail-free cards, so all the blame is on you Mr. Big Bad Alpha.” Stiles taunts while making his way over to Isaac.

“Hey no fair! You can’t team up against me. And don’t even deny it I know the way you crafty little shits scheme.” Scott jokes before pouncing at Isaac knowing the boy could handle his werewolf strength.

“Well geez, who’s not being fair now?” Isaac huffs from underneath his alpha.

“All’s fair in love and war.” Scott beams from on top of him. Stiles smiles at the two of them before reaching over to grab Scott’s shirt and pulling him in for a kiss. Scott responds by habit and deepens the kiss pulling out a whine from the werewolf beneath him. Stiles pulls away and bends down to nip at Isaac’s lower lip. Isaac shrugs off Scott and pulls Stiles into his lap. He gives him a fond smile before giving Isaac the kiss he deserved. Scott wraps an arm around Stiles’s waist and noses at his neck before starting to work on a hickey causing Stiles to groan at the contact and tighten his grip on Isaac.

Isaac pulls back and ruffles Scott’s head.

“Come on you guys, lets move to the bed and start the date night. We can finish this later.” Scott makes a noise of agreement but only pulls away after the hickey is to his pleasing.

“I suppose we should, seeing as if we don’t Stiles might throw another hissy fit.” The three untangle themselves and make their way back unto the bed along with the pillows that fell with them.

“It wasn’t a hissy fit. It was just a shitty day at work okay? Give this to me.” He snorts.

“Fine, but only cause we love you so much.” Scott grins while pulling Stiles in for another kiss before situating themselves so they could all see the TV.

“Good, I’d be a little worried about what this was all about if you guys didn’t love me.” Stiles responds before hitting play. The episode takes a moment to load, which Scott takes as a moment to breathe in the scent of them all and listen to their heartbeats. He revels in the peace before the TV starts playing music and episode begins with,

“ _I’ve always loved getting clean._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at everything and I can only write fluff. Oops. I revel in my failure over [here](http://mermentears.tumblr.com/).


End file.
